


Braids & Ponytails

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossover, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Holidays, LGBTQ Themes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Prompt: Eilowyn1: Something about Kara wanting to play with Sara's hair? Something sisterly she did with Alex, now all loaded because of bi-curiousity?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chase's 12 Days of Christmas have begun! All fics can be found here and on Tumblr (befitandchase).

"It feels so good to finally get a shower in," Sara said as she stepped out of the steamy shower stall, her wet hair still dripping down her back as a towel hung loosely around her body.

Kara stood in front of the old locker room mirror brushing out the long, golden strands of her hair after having spent the last ten minutes blow drying it. She could see Sara's reflection as the other woman stood behind her, shaking the droplets of water out of her own blonde tresses. For the past several days, she'd kept an eye on the former assassin, watching her fight with a practiced ease that she had yet to master.

"Cute 'do, blondie," Sara said as Kara put her hair up in a low ponytail then wrapped a thick strand around the base to conceal the band. Her eyes appraised Kara from head to toe in her little black dress. "Although you look a bit like a school marm in that get-up."

A bright pink blush spread out over Kara's cheeks. She knew about Sara's _preferences_. Barry had told her stories about how Sara had been in a relationship with not only Oliver, but an assassin name Nyssa. At first, Kara thought he was joking, but when she overheard Sara and Mick's remark about the president looking hot, that's when she realized it really was true. Standing in that somewhat cramped locker room bathroom magnified Sara's gaze.

Thoughts of Alex and her recent revelations hit Kara suddenly. While she had never personally been hit on by a woman, feeling Sara's eyes on her now made her somewhat curious. "Well, I guess you can say that's just my style," Kara replied, straightening out the white cuffs and collar of her dress before turning around to face Sara.

For a moment, Sara stood there appraising her again, this time with a smirk on her face. "I think it's cute," she said, brushing past her in order to stand in front of the mirror. "Not a bad choice for an after party."

"What are you wearing?" Kara inquired.

"I'm more of the simple type," Sara answered. "Jeans, t-shirt, and my favorite jacket." She began combing through her wet hair, water dripping off each strand and pooling on the floor near her bare feet. "Besides, I'm headed back to the Waverider after all this is over, so being comfortable during a time jump is important." Tugging on some of the tangled knots, she added, "I just wish I knew what to do with my hair."

Kara didn't know what possessed her to reply, but the words just seemed to slip out of her mouth. "I think you'd look really pretty with braids," she blurted.

Sara turned around. Her sharp blue eyes stared at Kara, narrowing slightly as she pondered her words. "Really?" Sara asked, her hands falling to her towel-clad hips. "Braids?" Kara could hear the amusement in her voice and felt dejected for a moment until she added, "I haven't had braids since I was a little girl. Laurel used to braid my hair." That look of nostalgia mixed with sadness made Kara stand up straight

She knew of Laurel's fate, that Sara's sister had died just a few months earlier in a siege by her Earth's super-villain, Damien Darkh. It broke Kara's heart even if she didn't know the other woman. Losing family was something she understood. "I could-I could do them for you," she found herself offering.

Sara stared at her with just the hint of a smile on her lips. "I'd like that," she softly replied. "Let me get ready first." She quickly blow-dried her hair and threw on the outfit she'd mentioned earlier before meeting Kara in front of the mirror once more. "Do your thing, Supergirl," she said, grabbing one of the stools she found in the back of the locker room and taking a seat.

With the brush, she parted Sara's hair down the middle, tying one half with a band around her wrist while leaving the other half to flow freely. "My mother used to braid my hair. She would do something different every week and taught me how to do each style. It was one of the last things she did before sending me to Earth to protect my cousin," Kara said, her fingers creating three strands out of the half of Sara's hair not in the band.

Sara nodded. "Sounds like she was a wonderful mother," she replied. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I have a feeling something bad happened to her."

"You're not wrong," Kara answered, her eyes unfocusing a bit as she tried to reign in her feelings. "She… died, along with my entire planet."

"I'm sorry," Sara apologized. Her hand reached up to give Kara's wrist a gentle squeeze. "I lost my sister recently. I know how tough that can be."

"Barry mentioned something about that to me," Kara said. She continued working on the elaborate French braid that spanned the side of Sara's head down to the tips of her hair. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We've both been through some pretty terrible things, haven't we?" Sara mused, her lips twitching up into a half smile. "Makes being kickass women all the better." The smirk returned to her face and Kara grinned.

"We are pretty badass," she agreed. "I mean, you, with that stick thing…"

"It's called a bo staff," Sara corrected, the smile remaining on her face. "I learned that while training with the League of Assassins."

"See!" Kara pointed at Sara's reflection. "That is totally badass! Being trained by assassins? When I tell Winn, he's going to freak!"

Sara laughed, "Yeah, well, you'd better be glad he's on your Earth and not mine, or I might just have to kill him."

"Seriously?" Kara's face instantly fell as she stopped working on the second braid.

"Kidding!" Sara sang out, unable to stop smiling. "But you, Supergirl… flying, x-ray vision, super strength, shooting laser beams out of your eyes… Now that's badass. And pretty hot." Those sharp blue eyes scanned Kara through the mirror this time, stopping at her face so their gazes met.

"I, um… Are you… Uh… Are you… hitting on me?" Kara's cheeks burned bright red as he eyes dropped to the white high heels Felicity had given her.

"Maybe," Sara teased, wiggling her eyebrows. "Never been hit on by a girl before?"

"No!" Kara confessed. "It's so… weird. Although it really makes me understand Alex even more now."

"Who's Alex?"

"My sister. My lesbian sister. In all honesty, you might actually like her, but I'm pretty sure she's falling for Maggie, so..." Kara stopped mid-ramble when she realized what she'd said. Pursing her lips, she stopped talking.

Sara eyed her for a long time through the mirror as Kara's face turned bright red. She continued braiding the former assassin's hair, trying not to make eye contact for fear of what she'd see in those intense blue pools. The moment had gone from fun to awkward in less than ten seconds and she felt it was her fault.

"You remind me of Felicity," Sara jested. "I know you think you made things awkward, but it's refreshing. Been a while since I've been able to just sit back and relax and share stories with someone. Thank you, Kara."

Her head shot up, eyes meeting Sara's in the mirror once more as the look of utter bewilderment crossed Kara's features. "Uh, you're… welcome?" she replied.

Sara huffed a laugh. "Don't ever change," she said, standing up from the chair to check out the braids. "Very cute," Sara added with a nod of approval. "Laurel would be proud."

Kara blushed. "Thank you."


End file.
